


Pretty Little Idiot

by SomethingVelvety



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingVelvety/pseuds/SomethingVelvety
Summary: "Sherlock, you pretty little idiot. I've wanted you since the first moment I laid eyes on your ass in those jeans."





	Pretty Little Idiot

 

Sherlock decides to bite the bullet and finally tell John how he feels. 

"John, I'm not good at this sort of thing." He fidgets with the food on his plate he hasn't touched. 

John has already wolfed down his entire dinner and is working on finishing his scotch. He looks up and scowls. "What did you do this time? If you've done something ridiculous or naughty again and gotten yourself in hot water with Greg I'm not going to more cases for you."

Sherlock giggles, high and hysterical. "Oh, if only that was it, John."

John's eyes narrow to thin slits of dark blue. "Well? Out with it," he snaps. 

Something like a strong hand seems to wrap tight around Sherlock's throat, making it hard to breathe. He's panicking. It happens every time he tries to ask John if he wants to have sex with him, but he can't give up. He can't! He needs to continue. 

"I want you to know I realize you probably will hate this proposition. I've worked out the permutations of your response in my head a thousand times. Either you'll slap me yell at me, and I want to preface this by saying I will take any of it. Just...just please...don't move out." He hates how small he sounds, like a girl trying to beg out of being punished. "John I know you haven't had much experience with men, and therefore I never wanted to bring this up except....Except my heart is practically breaking if I don't at least try. I would very much like to have sex with you."

He lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. John suddenly snaps up from his chair, nearly spilling his glass when his knee bangs the table. There's a look in his dark eyes Sherlock can't quite place.

_In for a penny, in for a pound._

He takes another deep breath. "I myself have never been one to bottom. I've always topped as I find the concept dangerous and yet...yet I trust you. I would gladly let you top me ... that is... if ... if you're amenable to the concept. I would even..."

Sherlock doesn't get any farther than that because the low noise John makes is nearly subsonic and the next thing he knows he's being yanked out of his chair and thrown over John's shoulder. John carries him to his room where he's ceremoniously dropped onto his bed. The bed dips low when John immediately pins his body with his own, pressing him down with his heavy weight.

"Joohn" Sherlock gasps. It's hard for him to breathe as he's entirely covered Sherlock finds himself Sherlock's legs are longer, as is his neck, but John's frame is broader and all 180 pounds of soldier slash surgeon seems to be hard muscular pressing firmly on his chest. He tries to move John up but he might as well try to move a steel wall. 

A choked out keen escapes his throat as John's firm, hungry lips begin kissing and nipping at his neck. John gives a deep guttural groan and thrusts his rock hard cock into Sherlock's own, making Sherlock's own penis twitch at the obvious lust John is feeling. 

A sense of euphoria overtakes him.

 _John wants him._  

He whimpers when John bites the tender white skin of his collar bone. A sound, evidently, John likes. The broader man groans satisfied, and finally pulls back. 

"Fucking finally," John growls. "Do you have any idea what torture you've put me through?" 

"I...I had no idea John. You dismissed any idea of being gay or liking me. You..."

"Sherlock, you pretty little idiot. I've wanted you since the first moment I laid eyes on your perfect round _ass_ in those jeans. You were just too high or in your mind palace to notice." Sherlock's eyes go wide, taking in the new information John was giving him.

"John!" He moans as John rips off his pants. "John I'm so sorry."

"You are just a walking cock-tease. Not a minute goes by that I haven't fantasized about bending your _tight little body_ over the nearest piece of furniture. You've driven me mad with lust for long enough." He snarls in that deep gravelly rough voice of his that never ceases to send shivers down Sherlock's spine. 

"But you were playing virginal and I couldn't stand it so I fucked everyone else imagining it was your lush little hole I was battering."

"I love you John. I always have. I want you so much."

"You'll have me then. God, Sherlock, look at you. I'm going to fuck you so hard you forget how to walk. I'm going to  _ruin_ you. You're **MINE** _._ "

 

"Yours!" Sherlock cries, his eyes fluttering closed as John did indeed ruin him. 

*****

Later, much later, seven hours later, when John, balls deep inside Sherlock's battered ass, finally fills him with jets of his hot come, fulfilling every hope Sherlock ever dared to have, pressing a open-mouthed kiss to Sherlock's red, swollen, wet lips, John will repeat those words to Sherlock. 

"I love you too, you beautiful little idiot."


End file.
